Eleven Eleven
by Pharaohs Queen
Summary: Do you believe in superstitions? I did't really, until that one time... That one fall night, my friend and I were talking. Why on Earth did I listen to her? Oh right... I discovered the magic in myself and in those around me... and found my true love.


**Quick note: the characters are not named for a reason. It's mostly where you put yourself and your names in their places. or for you to put in anyone you wish. Any other character from any anime, whatever you want to do. I've given you the scene, you supply the characters. (2 girls, and 1 guy, btw...)  
I'd like to hear who you put in. Let me know what the readers want to read about!  
Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Eleven Eleven"

Pharaohs Queen

"Have you heard that thing?"

"What thing?"

"You know… what is it… a… right! A superstition!"

"There's a lot of those. Which one?"

"Look at the clock."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Just look!"

"It's 11:11. So what?"

"Make a wish."

"What?"

"That's the superstition!"

"What?!"

"You make a wish when the clock says 11:11, and it will come true!"

"Wha-?"

"Hurry! Time's almost up!"

"Fine. Whatever."

Silence. The digital clock face changes, and now reads 11:12.

More silence.

"What did you wish for?"

I snort. "It's a superstition isn't it? Isn't there another one that says if you tell someone what you wished for it won't come true?"

"Oh. Right."

More silence. We're both thinking about what we wished for. I don't know why I thought of what I did. Okay, I do, but for some reason that idea just makes me… I don't know, shudder and jump for joy all at the same time.

"Then I won't tell you mine either."

I just laugh.

- - -

Class is boring today. I sigh and rest my chin on my hand, glancing up at the large numbers that is the clock on the wall. I blink.

11:11.

I think of my friend, and make a wish. The same one as yesterday. Why? I'm still not sure, but I'm still feeling like I want to scream for joy. I hold in my shudder, and feel my face warm slightly. I scratch my nose and turn my attention back to the professor.

My eyes roam back to the clock.

11:12.

I mentally smack myself, then force my ears to listen, make my hand write down the few notes on the board.

I don't look at the clock again for the rest of the day.

- - -

Laughter. I hear it on the wind. Feel it brush its fingers softly through my hair.

Surprisingly, it's coming from my own voice.

I haven't laughed in a long time. I grew up fast, I suppose. I don't know why.

Yes. I do. I know why I stopped laughing the same way I knew why I have kept making the same wish over and over. There was that time…

No. Forget. Just keep laughing. Let the happy breeze carry me back to float among the angels, high, high up in the heavens.

I finally catch my breath, the both of us wiping happy tears from our eyes.

"Oh, wow… Look!" He says, pointing up to the clock tower.

The clock face shines clearly though the thickening snow. The hands are pointing in familiar directions.

11:11.

My breath catches in my throat, the fog clouds of my breath falter for a moment as the same exact wish runs faster and harder through my mind than ever before.

Over time, the urge to cringe has lessened; the urge to jump and yell happily increased. I don't know why…

I really don't.

He smiles and playfully squeezes my cheek. "Just what are you thinking about?"

My face warms slightly as the wish runs through my head one more time, just as the clock hands change.

11:12.

"I-it's nothing." I wince inwardly as I stutter.

He notices, raising one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Cuz it's nothing."

"Uh-huh…"

"Really! Just… a superstition is all."

He looks at me a moment longer, then starts chuckling.

"What?"

Chuckle. "It's nothing."

I sigh.

"You're just so cute, is all."

My cheeks warm a little bit more, and a small smile creeps across my face.

- - -

"What was it really?" She asks, leaning eagerly forward in her chair, resting her hands with a mug of hot chocolate in them on the back. "You can tell me!"

I sigh, and take a sip out of my own mug, buying time to organize the thoughts in my head.

"That… superstition you told me about."

"Which one?"

"The one about eleven eleven and wish-making."

"Oh yeah! I remember!"

We sip at our drinks for a bit.

"What else?"

I hesitate. "Well… it was… my wish…"

"Your wish? Not wish_es_? Plural?"

"Nope. Just one… I've been making the same wish since you told me about it."

Her eyes widen to the same size as her mug. "And…?"

"And what?"

"What's happened?"

I shake my head. "I can't tell you. It's worked thus far… It would be a shame to have it stop after all that work and time…" I trail off and shrug.

Her eyes widen more, with understanding, then narrow with smugness.

It's my turn to ask. "What?"

A giggle escapes her lips. "I know exactly what your wish is… and all about your newfound belief in the mystical power of wishes."

I hide my astonishment behind a sip of the chocolate.

"What makes you think that?" I ask, trying quite well to keep my voice even between small sips. My chocolate is starting to run low.

"He's been nicer to you since you started looking at the clock, hasn't he?"

I nearly spit out my last sip.

"You've been going out more, smiling more, even _laughing_ more… something I know you didn't do quite often… because of this man… and the wishes… excuse me, _wish_, that you make about him."

I set my empty mug down in disbelief. "What are you… physic or something?"

"Yes."

- - -

The street lamps turn on as the sky darkens. We still sit on the bench, our fingers intertwined, laughing again.

We stop and there is silence for a bit. I break it.

"Do you believe in superstitions?"

"Why?"

"Do you?"

"Not all… some yes… again, why?"

"Have you heard of the one that has to do with wishes?"

"There's a lot of those."

"The one about wishing at eleven eleven."

He pauses and thinks a moment.

"Yes, I have. You still haven't answered why."

I pointed up at the giant clock. "In a couple of hours, I will make the same wish I have been making twice a day for the past year. Do you know what that is?"

He looks at me, watching my eyes. "Won't telling somebody your wish cancel it out?"

"Not if they guess."

He tilts his head slightly, then grins. "The same thing…" he whispers.

"Huh?"

"You've been wishing the same thing as me."

I stop breathing altogether.

- - -

I still look at the clock, even though now my dearest wish has been granted. Partially by my own power, that I know now. Some by him, and the rest… we're not exactly sure.

Every twelve hours, I look at our giant digital clock with fondness.

I don't remember the sad events of my early life. I smile now, and laugh constantly. He does the same.

So do our children.

Why don't you see for yourself?

Look at your clock closely. Wait. Wait for the wonderfully magic number.

11:11.

Close your eyes, breathe, hope, and then do it. Make your one dearest wish.

Who says wishes can't come true? Hope, wish, believe.

Open your eyes.

11:12.

* * *

Yes, believe it or not, I am still alive. I know a lot of you are thinking right now WHY THE CRAP IS SHE UPDATING THIS INSTEAD OF REQUIEM'S AWAKENING?!

simple. my computer died.

yes. excuses, excuses... but I'm serious. I had the chapter started and everything, then it died. that thing was soooo old... a neighbor of mine said he could extract the files for me, then he'd give 'em to me before I left... and that was almost 3 weeks ago.

I'm here at college, finally... (on my NEW LAPTOP for those who were wondering how the crap I managed to get this up.) and life has not slowed down one bit... yeah... it's nice living on my own tho... cough anyways...

As soon as I get the CD with ALL (I mean ALL... Requiem's Awakening, Two of a Kind, Hero of Time, all my oneshots), I will update. I promise. There's just one more chapter, and an epilogue left in Requiem's Awakening... and an author's note too...

but yeah...

**LOVE ME AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
